1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transmission apparatus installed in, for example, a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. S62-59130, a conventional power transmission apparatus, in particular, a peripheral structure of the power transmission apparatus is disclosed.
The conventional power transmission apparatus includes a transfer case having a case body and a case end part. The case body and case end part are attached to each other in a front-wheel axle and are fixed to each other at a periphery of the transfer case with bolts extended in parallel with the front-wheel axle.
Namely, each of the case body and case end part is provided with an attaching structure, to be fastened with the bolts, on the periphery thereof. According to this configuration, the attaching structures of the case body and case end part protrude from the transfer case in a radial direction away from the front-wheel axle. As a result, the outwardly protruding attaching structures interfere with peripheral components such as an engine or compete with the peripheral components for a space, to deteriorate the degree of designing freedom.